Inspector Gadget
Inspector Gadget is the titular main protagonist of the cartoon series and movies of the same name. An advanced cyborg equipped with many gadgets (from where his name is derived), he protects the world from the villainous Doctor Claw and his MAD henchmen and is a mix of bumbling super-spy Maxwell Smart (who is coincidently portrayed by his deceased voice actor Don Adams) and dim-witted detective, Inspector Clouseau. Portrayals In the original cartoon, Gadget was voiced by the late Don Adams. In the 1999 live action film, he is portrayed by Matthew Broderick and in the 2003 sequel, he is portrayed by French Stewart. Appearance Gadget has straight black hair and brown eyes. In the 1982 pilot episode, Gadget had a mustache, but it was later removed due to MGM threatening to sue DIC Entertainment as he looked too similar to Inspector Clouseau. Gadget's attire resembles that of Inspector Clouseau's attire from the early Pink Panther movies. He wears a gray trench coat with a dark grey fedora, white shirt, blue tie and pants, and dark brown gloves and wears gray shoes. In the live action films, he wears a brown fedora, light tan trench coat, white shirt, black tie and pants and black shoes and wears no gloves. He also has a Riverton Police Department badge on his belt. but in Inspector Gadget 2, He wears a grey coat that remesble to the one from the cartoon. In Gadgets and the Gadgetinis, He wear the same clothes in the cartoon, but he wears a black trench coat instead of grey, He also wears yellow gloves and his fedora is light gray instead of dark gray, but also retains his blue tie and pants and wears dark gray shoes. In the 2015 cartoon, Gadget has the same appearance from the original cartoon. Powers and Abilities Inspector Gadget is equipped with many various gadgets in his body. *'Gadget Binoculars': *'Gadget 'Brella': *'Gadget Coat/Gadget Airbag': Trivia *Whenever Gadget gets electrocutly shock, He has a visble skeleton shown despite being a cyborg. Gallery Inspector_Gadget_7.jpg|Matthew Broderick as Inspecter Gadget in the 1999 live action titular film Gadgets on John's fingertips.jpg|"What have they got me on?!" John Brown wakes up from the surgery, almost horrified to see gadgets pop out of his fingers Gogo Gadget Oil Slick--actually Toothpaste.jpg|"Go-go gadget oil slick." (it's actually Toothpaste) Gadget dances with Brenda.jpg Inspectorgadget.png|"Go go Gadget, Chopper!" Inspector_Gadget_2.jpg|French Stewart as Inspector Gadget in the 2003 DTV sequel 597161-924206_20040902_006.jpg|Gadget as Liutenant in Gadget and the Gadgetinis and in''Inspector Gadget's Last Case'' Inspector Gadget 3.jpg Gadget2015.JPG|Gadget in the 2015 series Inspector Gadget and G2's kiss.jpg|Gadget & G2's kiss Screenshot 2015-10-20-09-51-10.png Screenshot 2015-10-20-09-47-57.png File:InspectorGadget_SMBSS.jpg|Inspector Gadget as he appears in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! live-action segment episode, "Defective Gadgetry". Navigation Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Law Enforcers Category:Special Agents Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Male Category:Titular Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Big Good Category:Protectors Category:Animal Kindness Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Parody/Homage Category:Guardians Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Casanova Category:Secret Agents Category:Officials Category:Brutes Category:Nurturer Category:In Love Category:Incompetent Category:Rogues Category:Businessmen Category:Dimwits Category:Gadgeteers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Famous Category:Heroic Creation Category:Elementals Category:Outright Category:Lawful Good Category:Super Hero Category:The Icon Category:Global Protection Category:Archenemy Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Inept Category:Destructive Category:Time-Travellers Category:Chaste Category:Pure Good Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Falsely Accused Category:Twin/Clone Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Male Damsels Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Aquatic Category:Size-Shifter Category:Siblings Category:Military Category:Astronauts Category:Athletic Category:Successful Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Reality Warper Category:Genius Category:Fighter Category:From Zero to Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Empowered Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Optimists Category:Leaders Category:Modified Human Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists